Abstract? Office of the Chair, Division of Immunology The Office of the Chair of the Division of Immunology is the site of the administration of the Division including two cores: the Flow Cytometry and Immunology assay cores. The Division Chair is accountable to the Director of the TNPRC and is responsible for the overall administration and operation of the Division. This include research activities, service and training activities. Progress and accomplishments in the Office of the Chair during the current period of grant support include successful oversight of the scientific and administrative operations of the Division. The Chair served as member of the TNPRC Executive Committee and advised the Director on general policy matters affecting the Center, Center appointments, future directions for research and the appropriate allocation of resources to the various programs at the Center. The Office of the Chair directs the mission of the Division by guiding the research program and the composition of the research personnel. The Chair's Office also assists the training program by recruiting fellows and trainees to the Division. In addition, the Chair is frequently asked, to serve on TNPRC and University committees, as well as to serve national scientific organizations. Moreover, the Chair's Office serves as the point of contact for collaborators interested in performing research in the Division. The Office of the Chair also provides administrative and secretarial support to the entire Division.